


RWBY: Withered Rose Petals

by Cluttered_Courty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Oblivious Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose develops a crush on Jaune, Ruby suffers from PTSD, Ruby suffers with anxiety, Ruby tells Jaune about her mental health, Takes place after the fall of Beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluttered_Courty/pseuds/Cluttered_Courty
Summary: Ruby is getting fed up with all this negativity after the fall of Beacon. She opens up about how she's feeling with Jaune, a friend of hers. She wants it to end but Jaune tells her otherwise. (WARNING: Deals with the topic of PTSD and thoughts of suicide. NOT for all readers) Disclaimer: I don't own anything about RWBY.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfiction deals with topics about anxiety, PTSD, suicide and mental health illnesses/issues. This fanfiction may not be for all readers and may disturb readers. I advise you proceed to read with caution.  
> Authors Note: I don't own anything about RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Also, I will be posting a new chapter every week. So if you enjoy fanfiction please support me and tune in every week for a new chapter.

Ruby Rose knelt in front of her mother's grave. She pulled her hood down. The young teenage girl made sure to visit her mother often.

"Hi, mom. I'm back, and I have good news to share. Yang and I are attending Beacon academy. Yeah, it's cool. Guess what?! I'm the leader of my team. Our team is team RWBY. There's I, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang is also apart of it too," Ruby let her gaze travel to the edge of the cliff, looking out to the horizon.

"I promise you that I'm going to do my best. I'll slay all the creatures of Grimm and give everyone the fairy-tale ending they deserve. I won't let you down mom." Ruby smiled standing up. She was determined to become a huntress; Ruby would do whatever it takes. If only she realized the effects that would come along with a price to pay.

After the fall of Beacon, Ruby found it harder to manage the day to day life. As she continued, the past events refused to detach from her memory. They continued to haunt her. Ruby met up with Jaune, Nora and Ren. Their next journey was for them to head to Mistral.

The team decided to set up camp for the night. Later it was only Jaune and Ruby who were still awake. Ruby watched as Jaune got up. He grabbed his equipment then headed into the forest. Ruby followed him hiding behind trees, brush etc.

'Is he going to fight Grimm alone?' Ruby wondered. That didn't make any sense if that's what he was doing.

"Alright, Jaune. Let's go over the moves again," Pyrrha instructed. Ruby could see Jaunes scroll, a recording of Pyrrha was playing. Ruby felt her throat choke up. Jaune re-watched the recordings determined to hone his fighting skills, unaware that he had a spectator.

"That was kind of Pyrrha to do," Ruby emerged out into the open. Jaune spun around startled.

"Ruby! What are you-"

"I couldn't fall asleep."

"Worrying getting the best of you?"

"I can't sleep, not peacefully. My nights have been plagued with nightmares. Re-experiencing what we've been through so far," Ruby sat down on the log, Jaune rested beside her, setting his weapons down on the ground.

"This is what we signed up for," Jaune shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"I'm already sick of it Jaune. We've already been through so much, a-and we're still kids," Ruby choked out, her voice breaking. She couldn't hold it in any longer and let the dam burst. If she trusted anyone right now, it'd be Jaune Arc. Jaune looked at her painfully.

"I've always wanted to be the heroine from fairy-tales. That's why I came to Beacon in order to become a huntress. I was so ignorant though. Not fully realizing the terror the characters face, whether it's the death of loved ones or the monsters they faced. The impact of the negativity is barely shown, only how they manage to defeat it in the end." Ruby drew in a shaky breath.

"I've killed countless Grimm and it's terrifying. We've only just begun, and I've seen two of my friends killed. I'm fed up with all of this Jaune, I'm trying to stay strong when honestly I just want to end it all," Ruby hid her face in her hands as sobs overtook her. Jaune wrapped his arms around the crying girl pulling her into him. Her body was tense. Jaune was concerned for his friend, it pained him to see her in this state. He wanted to help Ruby.

"Is there more you want to tell me?" Jaune asked, a bad feeling in his stomach that Ruby wasn't done yet.

"I'm so sorry Jaune! I have thought about it since the fall of Beacon. I have no intention of killing myself. I do wish for all this pain to go away," Ruby sobbed. She clutched Jaunes shirt in her grip. Jaune continued to hug her, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ruby Rose! No, please don't ever go there. Do you have any idea how selfish suicide is? You may be ending your own misery except your causing more pain to the people who were around you that cared for you," Jaune said.

"Have you been hurting yourself?" Jaune asked. Ruby shook her head and Jaune pulled away to look at her in the face.

"We're going through all of this hell also Ruby. I never want you to feel alone, if you feel like this is overwhelming you, please speak up. I know PTSD is awful Ruby. I know it is trust me. The feeling of reassurance that I have family and friends to help me when I need them is what is helping me go through this. Don't forget that Ruby. If you need anyone know that I'm here for you." Ruby wiped her eyes giving Jaune another hug burying her face into his shoulder.

"You're a huntress Ruby Rose. You'll defeat all evil, even the demons that you're fighting with daily," Jaune helped the girl to her feet. She sniffled and looked away before back at him.

"Thank you for understanding Jaune."


	2. Chapter 2

"Qrow, I need to talk to you in private," Jaune said tapping the older man on the shoulder. Qrow and Jaune went into the other room away from the others.

"What's up kid?" Qrow opened his flask, taking a few swigs of his drink.

"It's about Ruby. We had a private discussion and-" Jaune began, he trailed off.

"Thank you, Jaune, but I'll let my uncle know myself," Ruby stood in the doorway. She clenched her hands at her side, taking a deep breath.

"I've noticed that I've been developing the signs of PTSD. My nights have become restless, thinking about this negativity. I don't know what is going to happen next, and I'm terrified. I lost two important friends to me. I'm starting to wish that I never had the desire to become a huntress, wanting it to end. Suicide has crossed my mind a few times uncle Qrow," Ruby confessed looking up at her uncle in front of her. She watched as terror and worry fell upon her uncle's face. Ruby's vision became blurry as she looked at her feet.

"Ruby, I-" Qrow said, unknowingly. He set his flask down and approached his niece. Ruby fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her body, crying for the second time today. Qrow knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder pushing her up to face him.

"Ruby Rose, please look at me." Ruby sat up, resting her hands on her knees in front of her. She wiped her eyes to see her uncle, flinging her arms around his shoulders. Ruby buried her face into his shoulder. Jaune rubbed her back.

"Jaune has a point. It's such a selfish act to commit. I need everyone by my side Uncle Qrow. I can't do this alone, I really need help," Ruby said, her voice muffled. Qrow tightened his hold around Ruby, stroking her hair trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Ruby. We'll all stay here by your side no matter what."

Nora and Ren appeared in the doorway to check what was going on. They noticed Ruby was holding onto her uncle whimpering while Jaune was rubbing her back. It dawned on them; this must be dealing with what Ruby told them earlier. Ren and Nora joined them, kneeling around Ruby. Now it was just their group and her uncle, showing her that she in fact does have the support from her friends and family.

"Ruby thank you for telling me," Qrow said pulling away. Ruby nodded. Jaune got up, grabbing tissues off the dresser. He held them in front of Ruby, with a comforting smile. Ruby smiled at him weakly taking a couple of tissues wiping her tears away.

"I knew I had to tell someone. I couldn't bring myself to tell my teammates, not while we're separated. I promise next time we're together I'll tell my current condition," Ruby got up throwing out the tissues.

"Remember you'll never be alone my girl. You hear me?"

"Yes, uncle Qrow. Thank you." Ruby left the room, heading upstairs to her room. She flopped onto her bed, sighing. She grabbed her scroll that lay on the nightstand and distracted her mind by playing some video games. She jumped when she heard knocking on her door.

"Yeah?"

"Ren made lunch. Eat it while it's hot!" Nora reported.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I got to finish this round."

"Okie, dokie!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am enjoying writing this and hope all of you who are reading are enjoying it just as much.   
> Comments are Kudos are greatly appreciated, and I don't mind constructive criticism so please if you have anything to say, feel free to leave it in the comments.   
> Happy Reading my fans!! <3

Ruby screamed getting up. She dashed towards Cinder, in the end too late. Ruby let out another scream covering her eyes, starting to sob.   
"Ruby!" Nora shouted. Ruby opened her eyes. Nora stood by her bedside concern painted on her face.  
"Wake up! It's only a nightmare," Nora explained. She sat down on the bed, the mattress shifting underneath her weight. Ruby buried her face into Nora's shoulder. Nora could feel her body shaking from fear.  
"We're not at Beacon anymore Ruby. We're far away from Cinder and there are no Grimm around okay?" Nora spoke, softening her voice.  
"Not yet at least. Grimm can sense fear. They're going to come and it's going to be my fault," Ruby replied.  
"Ruby Rose! Look at me!" Nora said firmly now. Ruby looked at her terror flashing in her eyes.  
"Calm down, right now you're worked up. This feeling will pass. You're safe. Meanwhile, name five things you can see for me." Ruby nodded and looked around the room.  
"I see you, the open door, my ceiling, Crescent Rose and the time 3:26 a.m."  
"Good job! Four things you can hear."  
Nora and Ruby continued until they reached number one. Nora smiled.  
"Good job Ruby. How are ya feeling now?"  
"Better thank you, Nora."  
"What we did is a technique called grounding. It helps bring us into the present moment when we're worrying about the future or the past. You can do it by yourself also when you're alone," Nora explained. Ruby nodded.  
"Nora?"  
"Hmm."  
"Is it alright if you sleep with me for the rest of the night? I'm feeling better, it's just that I miss sharing a room with my team and the comfort of listening to the presence."  
"Of course." Nora waited for Ruby to move over and slipped under the covers.  
"Remember Ruby. You're safe and sound. No one else is going to hurt you," Nora said.  
The next day Ren approached Nora while she was listening to music outside on the deck.  
"Hey, Ren!" Nora slipped her headphones down around her neck.  
"I saw you sleeping with Ruby. Is she alright?" Ren asked.  
"I heard her screaming and I knew it was a nightmare. I stayed there until she woke up which was shortly after I went into her room. She wanted me to stay because she missed her teammate's presence in the room," Nora replied.  
"That must have brought her comfort," Ren said.  
"Absolutely."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!! I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter last week. To make up for it I'll post two chapters this week. Please enjoy reading and comments and kudos are highly appreciated.

"You were going to tell Uncle Qrow if I didn't. Weren't you Jaune?" Ruby looked at Jaune. He sheathed his sword.

"Telling family about your issues can be more difficult than letting friends know. Meaning yes, I was going to tell Qrow, I'm sorry Ruby. I want to help you," Jaune answered.

"It's fine Jaune, don't be sorry. In fact, thank you. I wasn't planning on telling Uncle Qrow until I told my team. I wanted Yang and him to hear it from me at the same time. Yet, none of us were sure how long that is going to take." Ruby gestured to Jaune's scroll that was paused for the moment.

"How do you feel your training is coming along? How many videos did Pyrrha record?"

"At least half a dozen, give or take. It was a very kind gesture for Pyrrha to do, these videos helped me quite a bit," Jaune looked away sadly. Ruby's face fell.

"That's good. I'd have to agree that your skills have been improving. Keep up the good work Jaune." Ruby grinned giving him a thumbs up. Jaune chuckled ruffling his hair, slightly flustered.

Jaune continued to work on his sword-wielding while Ruby watched him. After a bit, she headed back inside to grab a snack for herself. Ren came into the kitchen after Ruby, getting a glass and putting it underneath the tap to get himself some water. He wiped his mouth and set the glass on the back of the counter.

"Ruby. Is something going on between you two the rest of us don't know about?"

"With Jaune?"

"Mm-hmm. Any new emotions?"

"In a way, I guess yes. I like Jaune, I like him a lot. He's been there for me and he's a good guy." Ruby looked at Ren, he smiled back at her warmly.

"You do have a crush on him."

"Ren?! I didn't mean it like that. Oh boy, in all honesty, I'm not quite sure if he's a crush or just a friend to me."

"Jaune and you have been hanging together a lot more recently. Forgive me, Ruby. I let my curiosity get the best of me." Ren apologized. Nora came into the kitchen, checking the fridge. She shut it with a pout when she saw it was still empty of food, she'd enjoy eating.

"You don't think Jaune will piece it, together with do you?"

"Most guys are oblivious to hints from a girl who likes them," Ren shook his head. Nora stood behind Ren, still in Ruby's view.

"Yeah, Ruby. The two boys I know, have no idea girls have crushes on them. Completely oblivious." Nora pointed to Ren rolling her eyes annoyed. Ruby giggled covering her mouth.

"As you said earlier Ruby, we're going through a lot right now. Your confession is safe with us so don't feel pressured to tell him right away," Ren stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Anxiety Attack

Ruby buried her face into Yang's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Yang and Weiss. She wiped her eyes smiling. It sure felt nice to have her sister and one of her teammates by her side again.

"I should clean up the mess I just made. I'm sorry for dropping everything Uncle Qrow," Ruby apologized to her uncle. He waved his hand dismissively. Ruby cleaned up the broken glass that was scattered across the floor. Once she was done cleaning, dinner was ready to eat.

As team RNJR, Weiss and Yang ate together they told stories of what happened while they have been separated. The aroma of food and the sound of laughter filled the air. Ruby was surprised she didn't choke on her food; she was laughing so much.

Before bed Ruby let Yang and Weiss know how her current condition was affecting her. They both understood and told her that when she needed help, they would be there to give her the help she needed. The next morning was when Ruby told them her new feelings for Jaune. Weiss looked at Ruby shocked, her hair only half combed.

"Jaune?!"

"Whatever happened to Crescent Rose?" Yang asked.

"I still love my weapon, but I'm not going to deny my feelings for Jaune either. The only reason I told you two girls is so that when Nora and Ren tease me you won't be shocked."

"Out of all people though, why Jaune Arc? Don't you want to be with a guy with more skill?" Weiss finished doing her hair.

"Weiss, your standards are very different from mine. If you can support us, I would appreciate that very much," Ruby replied.

"You got my support, Ruby. I ship Lancaster. No more WhiteRose!" Yang announced shaking her head.

"Who is WhiteRose?" Ruby asked completely oblivious. Weiss on the other hand had to pick up her jaw off the floor.

"Why would you ship Ruby and me together?!" Weiss exclaimed in horrified disbelief. Ruby looked at Weiss her face turning red in shock and horror.

"Yang?!"

"I was kidding girls. I just quoted what I read online. I found a ship name for Blake and myself also. Our ship name is Bumblebee! Isn't it cute?! I never would have thought of a good ship name like that. Fans are so creative, anyways I am starving. I'm going to go eat," Yang opened the door and headed out of the room. Leaving poor Ruby and Weiss standing their flustered. The two girls looked at each other.

"I am NEVER going through your sister's browser history after that!" Weiss commented. Ruby snickered in reply.

Ruby Rose went and sat down at the table for breakfast. Weiss set a cup of coffee in front of Ruby receiving thanks. Once Ruby finished eating, she rushed outside to be alone while she calmed down.

She paced back and forth as anxiety swept over her. She tried to focus on trying to breathe, even though it felt like someone with ice-cold hands was slowly suffocating her. Yang followed her baby sister outside after watching from the window checking to see if she was alright.

"Ruby this is going to pass whatever is troubling you. How about you sit down for now," Yang suggested. Ruby sat down, her head in her hands. Yang put her arm around Ruby protectively.

"Anxiety?"

"Yes."

"Was there a trigger?"

"I don't know what caused it this time?" Yang nodded stroking Ruby's short hair.

"I'll stay here until you feel better alright. This is going to pass, you hear me. You are strong Ruby Rose. Nothing is going to take you down." Ruby closed her eyes, calming down. She could hear the door open and shut.

"Is something bothering you Ruby?"

"Anxiety," Ruby replied. Jaune sat down on the other side of Ruby.

"Yang! Qrow wants to speak with you!" Weiss called out from inside the house. Yang looked at Ruby and Jaune before getting up. Jaune pulled Ruby into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not the best at comforting girls. Let me know if this is awkward or uncomfortable Ruby," Jaune said. Ruby stifled a giggle.

"You're doing a perfect job Jaune. Thank you."

Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss were peering out the window, spying on the two outside on the porch.

"This ship has to sail!"


End file.
